Hallowens Night
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Alguien que se oculta tras una mascara en una fiesta de disfraces quiere cambiar todas las cosas que han sucedido...y que mejor momento que ahora para hacerlo...Todo podria ser diferente...Este es el principio de todo...


Hallowens Night

Pairing: Harry Potter / ¿? Vamos a que no adivinan…  
Disclaimer: La saga de libros y las películas no me pertenecen, por supuesto porque si fuera así …bueno hago esto sin fines de lucro…  
Warning: este fic contiene slash/yaoi, relaciones entre chico y chico, si no te gusta esta temática ¿Qué demonios haces en esta pagina?...y bueno, si te gusta este tipo de tema…se bienvenido!!!

Hallowens Night… (El primer recuerdo)

En el techo de todo el lugar, en realidad de todo el castillo, podían verse claramente las calaveritas, las calabazas y las velas adornadas con motivos de la celebración que pronto se avecinaba…  
Los alumnos entraban y salían del gran salón conversando, riendo, disfrutando de esta momentánea felicidad, que quizás tan solo duraría un poco, nada mas…  
Afuera de los muros del castillo, la guerra había estallado, desencadenando un caos y un desorden sin precedentes, lo padres de todos lo jovenes magos llegaron a la conclusión de que el castillo de Hogwarts era uno de los edificios mas seguro que existía…así que aprobaron el hecho de que las clases siguieran como siempre, lo mejor para todos aquellos jovenes magos era terminar sus estudios en la magia, así por lo menos si estos decidían participar en la guerra, lo harían con pleno conocimiento de hechos…

Pero ese no es le tema de esta noche…hoy en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts se llevaría a cabo la gran y esperada fiesta de Hallowen…todos los estudiantes de todas las edades estaban ansiosos con esta celebración , al fin un poco de descanso de sus vidas escolares…algo que al fin rompía la rutina…esta habia sido, para sorpresa de todo el alumnado una idea de la profesora McGonagall…la cual viendo el stress al cual se veían enfrentados los estudiantes habia aprobado la celebración de este día festivo, y que mejor que una gran fiesta de disfraces para hacer eso…

Los elfos se habían esmerado bastante en arreglar todo para esta noche, o por lo menos eso era lo que estaba diciendo Hermione a sus dos amigos, que mas que escucharla, tan solo asentían a cada cosa que ella preguntara…

- Chicos, esta noche será fantástica…al fin un poco de descanso…

- Hermione, ¿acabas de decir que querías descansar de estudiar?...¡¡oh Dios se acabara el mundo!!- exclamo de forma melodramática el joven de cabello rojo, recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de la joven bruja…

- Mejor ni se te ocurra intentar molestarme…no quiero arruinar mi día…- le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos…- ¿cierto Harry?...- no hubo respuesta…- ¿Harry? ¿estas allí? ¿mundo mágico llamando a Harry Potter?

- Ah ¿decías algo Herm?

- Estas bien Harry, llevo un buen rato hablándote y no me estabas tomando en cuenta…

- De hecho nadie lo hacia

- ¡¡Ron!!- le reprocho la chica nuevamente

- ¿Y que me decías? – dijo el moreno conectándose a la conversación, luego de haber estado volando alrededor de la luna….

- Te decía…cierto que es divertido todo esto…la fiesta hará que nos distraigamos un rato…

- Si tu lo dices…diviértanse…

- Harry, no me vengas con eso…- le detuvo Hermione en la mitad del pasillo, se coloco frente a el con las manos en las caderas…- no me vengas a decir ahora que no iras…

- Exactamente eso, amiga mía…a veces eres tan inteligente…- le dijo con la voz cagada de ironía…

- Si no te conociera tan bien, como se que te conozco, diría que a ti te pasa o te paso algo…- le dijo ella…Harry sonrió dificultosamente…- estoy en lo cierto…- ella levanto una ceja…Harry bajo la mirada…la joven estaba en lo cierto…

- Si…- le respondió el de forma baja

- Ya me lo imaginaba…tu solo empiezas a ser antipático cuando te sucede algo… ¿Qué fue esta vez?...- Hermione les hizo una seña a ambos para que así entraran en un salón vacío que habia cerca de allí…Los tres chicos entraron en dicho salón…- ¿y bien? – interrogo expectante

- Fue otro sueño con el Lord…- les soltó de una sola vez…

- ¿Otra vez? Pensé que ya habías perfeccionado tu Oclumancy… - le dijo ella poniendo un mano sobre el hombro de Harry…

- Y así lo hice, pero al parecer el Lord se volvió aun mas fuerte, pues solo así mi barrera no es lo suficientemente poderosa …así que aun veo algunas cosas que el hace…y realmente no me gustaría hablar de lo que he visto…

- No te preocupes, puedo imaginarme de que se trata….- le señalo Ron…- es bastante fácil deducir que es lo que viste…- hizo una mueca de desagrado

- ¿Y es eso lo que te tiene así?

- Si…- el ojiverde bajo su mirada…

- No te preocupes…ven a la fiesta con nosotros, pásala bien, olvídate de todo eso por un día…

- Es que no puedo…

- Si, si puedes….esto es cuestión de voluntad…hoy en la noche, buscaras un disfraz y vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta, te reirás, te divertirás, y mañana si quieres puedes sufrir por lo que se te ocurra…pero hoy, es un día para disfrutar…- le dijo su amiga animadamente…poniéndose en pose triunfante…

- Yo que tu Harry, aprovecho esta oportunidad, no todos los días escuchamos a Hermione tan rebelde y propensa a hacer algo malo…

- ¡¡Oye!!- otro golpe para Ron, de parte de la castaña

- ¿Y que dices? …ven con nosotros y olvida…solo por un día…nadie te culpara por disfrutar un momento de tu adolescencia…aun eres una persona…¿no es así?

- A veces ya no me siento como una…- murmuro de forma baja…

- No digas estupideces…siempre has sido y siempre serás un ser humano…tus sentimientos…aquí en tu corazón…- Hermione toco el pecho de Harry justo en el lugar donde debiera estar su corazón…- mientras tengas sentimientos, serás un ser humano…serás nuestro amigo…nuestro Harry…- ella le sonrió maternalmente….

- A veces pienso Hermione, que si hubiera conocido a mi madre…ella se parecería a ti…- el sonrió…

- ¿En serio lo crees? – le interrogo ella inflando el pecho de orgullo…

- Completamente...- les miro a ambos con ojos brillantes…- gracias por ser mis amigos…- el moreno extendió los brazos….y les abrazo a los dos…- mas que mis amigos, ustedes dos son…los hermanos que nunca tuve…

- Je je …-ambos rieron…

- Bueno nos vamos, tenemos que llegar al gran salón…tengo hambre...- dijo el siempre espontáneo Ron…

- Ya vamos…antes de que este de aquí, muera de inanición…- dijo la chica con sarcasmo

- Graciosilla…

- Ya chicos….los acompañare a la fiesta…- concluyo Harry

Los tres chicos salieron de aquel salón vacío, y se dirigieron al gran salón para así tomar su bien merecido desayuno…hoy no habrían clases por los preparativos de la fiesta…de repente, justo antes de entrar al salón, Harry se detuvo, miro a sus dos amigos y dijo…

- No tengo disfraz...

Luego del sorpresivo comentario de Harry, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar todo eso para más tarde, y tan solo se dedicaron a llenar sus vacíos estómagos…

Luego del desayuno…los tres Griffindor decidieron ir a caminar por los alrededores del colegio…mejor aun se fueron a sentar, justamente debajo de aquel árbol, donde años atrás los amigos del padre de Harry también ocuparon…esto solo hizo sonreír al ojiverde….que irónico era todo esto…

- Bueno Harry…ahora que comimos ¿que era lo que decías?- le interrogo Ron…a lo cual Harry rió

- Verán…ustedes quieren que vaya a la fiesta…- los dos amigos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza…- pero es una fiesta de disfraces ¿cierto?...- nuevamente asintieron…- yo no tengo disfraz…- concluyo…

- ¿Eso es todo?- interrogo Hermione

- Sep…

- Veras mi querido amigo…eso no es un mayor problema…deja todo en mis gráciles manos…y para esta noche tendrá el disfraz perfecto…- le aseguro con soberbia la chica del grupo… 

- Yo que tu Harry tendría cuidado…Herm, tiene unos gustos de lo mas interesantes…si supieras lo que la pille leyendo o viendo, o lo que sea la otra vez…- Ron puso cara de pánico, al ver el rostro con el cual le miro la castaña…

- Discúlpame, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito…

- ¡¡Pero eran dos chicos!!!

- Sip…y eso se llama Y A O I – Le recalco la chica

- Eres rara, desde que volviste de tu viaje a Japón estas así…siempre te veo leyendo esas cosas…

- Se llaman mangas…- le dijo ella sacando uno de su mochila y restregándoselo por la cara al pelirrojo…

- ¡¡Ves!! ¡¡Ella es extraña!! ¡¡los anda trayendo en su mochila!!! ¡¡todos los días!!

- No lo tomes en cuenta Harry, el solo esta celoso, porque yo te haré el traje a ti y no a el…- le dijo ella

- ¡¡Loca!!

- ¬ ¬ - mirada asesina de parte de la bruja…- una palabra mas y te dejo sin lengua…

- Esta bien…

Un punto para Hermione…cero para Ron...

Harry tan solo miro divertido a sus dos amigos pelear…por lo menos ahora sus peleas eran mas…. ¿amistosas?...bueno que se le podía hacer…algunas cosas nunca cambiarían…

- Bueno Herm… ¿y que idea tienes al respecto? – le interrogo Harry…mientras los tres caminaban rumbo a al torre Griffindor…

- Tengo muchas ideas realmente…pero buscare mis bocetos en mi baúl y te los enseñare…de seguro te encantaran…- le decía ella con brillitos en sus ojos cafés…

- ¿Estas segura de ello? – le pregunto el ojiverde, dudando un poco de si habia hecho lo correcto en aceptar la ayuda de su amiga…

- Te lo dije – le susurro Ron, en el instante que entraron a la sala común, después de haber dicho la contraseña a la dama gorda…

- // demonios…U //

Y así se sentaron Ron y Harry en una mesa apartada de todos, mientras Hermione subía a la recamara de las chicas a buscar sus famosos bocetos…lo cual no tardo mucho que digamos, la chica volvió trayendo en un manos una carpeta de color negro adornada con un leoncito en la portada…venia con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro…Harry miro a Ron y le susurro antes de que la chica estuviera cerca…

- Comienzo a tener miedo…

- Deberás tenerlo…deberás…- fue lo único que le dijo su amigo antes de salir huyendo de allí… ¿Dónde quedaba el valor de los Griffindor?...pues al parecer a Ron se le habia perdido…

- Bueno... hora de la fiesta había llegado…la noche había caído con su manto de estrellas y con su brillante y blanca compañera, la luna…

El gran salón habia sido despojado de las características mesas de las casas…ahora en su lugar habían varias mesas pequeñas, semejantes a las que pusieron para el baile durante el torneo de los tres magos…la única diferencia era le hecho de que los manteles que cubrían las mesas eran negros…y las flores que les adornaban eran de color rojo sangre...sin olvidar las calabazas y calaveras flotantes…las telarañas y los fantasmas…bueno estos últimos no se tomaban como adornos, pero ayudaban al ambiente…

Todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón disfrutando de la música que tocaban "las brujas de salem", un nuevo grupo gótico que acababa de saltar a la fama…

Los disfraces eran lo mas llamativo de todo…  
El alumnado desfilaba la más variada cantidad de disfraces…cada uno más llamativo que el anterior…disfraces elegantes, preparados con anterioridad, los hechos a última hora, y todo eso…

Los dos amigos de Harry se encontraban esperando que este bajara de la habitación, se encontraban en la sala común de Griffindor..ambos ya estaba listos para la fiesta…  
Hermione llevaba un traje de…una dama de las nieves…vestía un hermoso kimono blanco por completo…su cabello lo llevaba liso y de un hermoso color negro…se veía pálida gracias al maquillaje, sin olvidar el delineador azul en sus parpados y el lápiz labial rojo sobre sus labios…Se veía realmente hermosa…al parecer Japón habia dejado un gran impresión en la joven bruja…  
Mientras Ron llevaba un traje de príncipe medieval, gracias a la ayuda monetaria de sus dos hermanos, Fred y George…se habia mandado a hacer el dichoso disfraz, y sin lugar a dudas le quedaba espectacular…era un bello color verde…el cual contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello rojo, el cual iba peinado hacia tras, dándole un aspecto elegante, obviamente el toque mas llamativo era la capa, la cual era un color verde por fuera y rojo por dentro, y el ultimo detalle era el maravilloso y bien elegido antifaz…el cual era al igual que todo el traje, de color verde…se veía distinto, atractivo…

- Herm…¿crees que baje?

- no te preocupes…lo hará…

- ¿Cómo es el traje que le hiciste?

- Simplemente maravilloso…- dijo ella con voz embelesada…

- Con razón no baja…

- ¡¡Oye!!...¿que te dije sobre insultar mis obras maestras?

- Que no debo hacerlo…

- Mira allí viene…- dijo Hermione…justo cuando iba a golpear a Ron

- Salvado por…- no pudo continuar la frase, al ver a Harry bajar por las escaleras, quedo sorprendido…esta vez Hermione si se habia lucido de verdad…

- Harry…- la castaña, por ahora de cabello negro, sonrió…le habia quedado perfecto, justo como ella lo habia planeado…

Harry Potter, bajaba de las escaleras…Traía unos pantalones de cuero negros, tan ajustados que dejaban poco a la imaginación, estos mismo tenían unos cortes que iban casi desde un poco mas arriba de la rodilla hasta le tobillo…llevaba puestas unas botas con un sin numero de hebillas plateadas…  
Para arriba, llevaba una camisa ajustada de color negro sin magas…llevaba guantes negros que llegaban casi hasta el hombro…un hermoso collar pegado al cuello, unos cuantos collares góticos de plata pendían de su cuello…el cabello iba desordenado, como siempre, pero tenia unas cuantas mechitas de color rojo….sus ojos verdes iban con lentes de contacto y delineado un poco con negro y rojo…parecía gótico…aunque de hecho era un pequeño demonio…de la espalda de la camisa pendían o flotaban unas pequeñas alas de murciélago y del pantalón salía una pequeña cola de demonio en unas de sus manos enguantadas llevaba el antifaz, también negro con detalles rojos y plateados…era hermoso…se veía peligroso, pero a la vez adorable…realmente Hermione se había lucido, después de esto se merecería un premio…

Harry se sonrojo al ver la cara con la cual le miraban sus amigos, y unos cuantos alumnos que aun estaban en la sala común…

- ¿Ese es Harry? – interrogo Neville

- Sip…es el…- le respondió la castaña/pelinegra…

- Guau…

- Ya vamos Harry, ponte el antifaz y bajemos, no podemos privar al mundo de tu hermosura…- le dijo su amiga, la cual le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la sala común…

- ¿Segura que me veo bien?

- Sep, por supuesto…- le sonrió ella

- Tiene razón…esta es la primera vez que algo le queda perfecto a Hermione y eso es mucho decir…te ves bien amigo…

- Gracias…

Los tres llegaron frente a la puerta del gran salón, podían escuchar la musica estruendosa que sonaba adentro…Harry miro a sus dos amigos antes de asentir…

- Vamos

- Así se habla amigo…- le indico Hermione entrando al salón, seguida de los otros dos…

Ninguno de los hubiera estado preparado para lo que pasaría…En el instante que ellos entraron al gran salón, la musica se había detenido…el alumnado al escuchar la puerta se volteo y se encontró con una visión espectacular…Hermione, Ron y Harry, en un segundo se vieron siendo admirados por todos los que se encontraban en el salón…

- ¿Esos no son el trío dorado de griffindor?- se escucho una vos de entre la multitud de personas que les miraban…

- Si son ellos…

- ¡¿Esa es hermione Granger?! ¡¡Dios se ve hermosa!!- ante tal cometarios de un estudiante anónimo, Hermione se sonrojo, pero eso solo le hizo sentirse mejor aun…

- Ven chicos les dije que seriamos los mejores…

Y de hecho así había sido, cuando la musica volvió a sonar, tardaron varios segundos para que los estudiantes pudieran desviar la vista de los tres recién llegados…nadie podía creer que estos se podían a llegar a ver tan bien…en especial ese chico Potter…

Los tres amigos se fueron a situar a una mesa, bajo la mirada insistente de algunos maravillados estudiantes…ordenaron tres cervezas de manteca…allí estuvieron divirtiéndose, riendo y conversando, hasta que de repente un individuo se acerco…vestía curiosamente, para sorpresa de Hermione de samurai…

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza Yuki onna?…- le pregunto haciendo una pequeña reverencia…tenia el rostro oculto tras el antifaz, pero su piel se podía ver pálida, contrastando con su cabello corto negro, el cual llevaba amarrado en una pequeña colita…

- Por…por supuesto…- Hermione se puso de pie, haciendo que el kimono se moviera de forma elegante…se perdieron en la pista de baile, dejando así a Ron y Harry con una mirada de interrogación…

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- ¿De que?

- La persona que pidió bailar a Hermione era una chica…

- En serio…- Harry sonrió sorprendido…- pero Hermione se dio cuanta…

- Sep…- Ron sonrió también y bebió un poco de su cerveza…- espero que lo pase bien…

- Se eso espero yo también, se lo merece…

Ambos chicos rieron, y continuaron conversando divertidos de lo lindo, hasta que otro individuo se acerco a la mesa de los dos Griffindor…era un chico…vestía de una forma semejante a Ron, pero de colores azules…

- Desea bailar conmigo príncipe…- le extendió una mano al pelirrojo 

- yo…yo…- dudo un segundo mirando la mano y luego mirando a Harry, el cual capto la idea y le sonrió…

- Ve Ron, no te preocupes por mi…iré a caminar un rato a los jardines…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, no te preocupes…

Y así Ron también se interno en la pista de baile con su acompañante…dejando de este modo al joven y lindo demonio harry Potter solo en aquella mesa vacía…

- //jeje por lo menos ellos la pasaran bien…mientras yo iré a tomar un poco de aire…la musica me tiene algo mareado...//

El ojiverde se puso de pie, sin saber que una sombra entre la multitud tenia la mirada clavada en el, desde el mismísimo instante que había pisado el salón…  
La sombra siguió a Harry hasta los jardines, lugar en donde el ojiverde se detuvo, este se sentó en una pequeña banquita a admirar la luna brillante…

- Se ve tan linda…

- Hola…- escucho una hermosa y varonil voz cerca de el…a pesar de que había aparecido de la nada y por la espalda, lo cual significaba que venia del gran salón…no le asusto…

- Hola…-le devolvió el saludo…

Se acerco desde su espalda era un poco mas alto que el…llevaba un traje ajustado negro con detalles verdes…muy parecido al del propio Harry, solo que el individuo en cuestión llevaba una larga capa negra…su antifaz tenia la peculiar forma de una serpiente…a de ser un slytherin, pensó el ojiverde…pero como el estaba hoy para disfrutar, no pelearía con nadie, era la noche de llevarse bien con todos…

- ¿Mirando la luna eh?

- Si…es que esta noche se ve hermosa

- Tienes toda la razón…¿puedo sentarme?- interrogo indicando el lugar junto al ojiverde

- Por supuesto, estamos en una escuela libre, puedes sentarte donde quieras…

Luego de esas palabras, el individuo recién llegado se sentó junto a Harry, después de eso, el silencio les envolvió…no se trataba de un silencio incomodo…sino que ambos se sentían a gusto, como cuando uno s encuentra junto a una persona que se conoce durante toda la vida…eso era lo que sentía el joven Potter en ese momento, por raro que pareciera, sentía como si conociera desde siempre al individuo sentado junto a el…a sabiendas que quizás esta era la primera vez que le veía…

- ¿Eres de por aquí?- le pregunto Harry rompiendo el hielo

- No….vengo de pasada…

- ¿entonces como llegaste a la fiesta?

- Fui invitado…

- Ah…- Harry sonrió…

- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de por aquí? – interrogo divertido, conociendo la respuesta…

- Si…estudio aquí…séptimo año, Griffindor…

- J eje ¿Griffindor?

- Si… ¿te molesta?- inquirió riendo…intentando ver a través del antifaz el rostro de aquel joven amable…

- No…es solo que pareces más slytherin que griffindor…

- Ah…muy pocos me dicen eso…- hizo el ademán como si pensara algo muy importante…- Ha de ser por el disfraz…- el joven ojiverde se toco una de las alitas…

- Quizás…- rió ante la actitud del mas joven…Harry se maravillo, su risa era suave y hermosa, pero a la vez varonil…le dejo embobado…- a propósito... tu disfraz, es de lo mas interesante…

- Je j eje …me lo hizo una amiga…- Harry se sonrojo…

- Tiene talento…

- Eso parece…

El silencio les envolvió nuevamente, Harry se ponía nervioso, el otro individuo no dejaba de mirarle con sus ojos escondidos detrás de la sombra del antifaz…

- ¿Y que haces aquí afuera? No deberías estar con tus amigos…- dijo el otro mirando el cielo, Harry pudo notar algo raro en su voz…parecía nostalgia…o tristeza…

- No me gusta mucho bailar, y mis amigos están bien como están…- Harry sonrió recordado a sus amigos, no seria de extrañar que mañana estarían hablando de las personas que les habían invitado a bailar…

- ¿Por qué no te diviertes tu también?

- Yo…

- Vamos…- el individuo de puso de pie, y le extendió la mano al mas joven…- baila conmigo…- esa sola pregunta hizo sonrojar al joven de ojos verdes…

- No…no…- dudo…- las personas…

- Vamos…je je je...si quieres podemos bailar aquí, de todas maneras la musica se escucha perfectamente- le dijo sonriendo…

- Esta bien…- murmuro derrotado sujetando la mano que le extendía…

De esa forma harry se puso de pie…se acerco lentamente al otro joven…justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta…el otro individuo era mas alto que Harry y esto ahora lo podía comprobar perfectamente…este sujetó la cintura del ojiverde dudando un segundo en si hacerlo o no….tomando seguridad, apego el cuerpo del mas pequeño al suyo…

El joven Potter se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir las manos de aquel otro chico rodeando su cintura, el mismo tomando valor envolvió el cuello del mas alto, sorprendiendo con el gesto…

- Te pensé más tímido…

- Normalmente lo soy

- Mira tú…- Harry pudo sentir que el otro chico llevaba el pelo largo y era de color negro azabache, tan oscuro como el suyo…sonrió…

Y así bailaban al son de la hermosa musica romántica que se escuchaba desde el gran salón…Harry clavo su mirada en el otro chico, intentado ver los ojos del otro, al parecer este quería evitar aquello…

- ¿Por qué no me permites ver tus ojos?- le pregunto Harry con tristeza…

- Porque así descubrirás quien soy…

- Y que pasaría, si yo quiero saberlo…

- No querrás saberlo…

- No te preocupes por eso…yo quiero

- No…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber quien soy?

- Si…

El joven mas alto se inclino, sujeto el mentón de Harry con una de sus blancas y varoniles manos…y así, ante la verde mirada atenta junto sus labios con los del más joven, en un tierno y delicado beso, Harry cerró los ojos correspondiendo al gesto…  
El beso pareció detener e tiempo a su alrededor…nada mas importaba aparte de ellos dos…un extraño y calido sentimiento lleno por completo los corazones de ambos…

Al momento de separarse el mas alto se quito el antifaz, rebelando para sorpresa de Harry, unos bellísimos ojos rojos…ojos que solo una persona sobre la faz de la tierra poseía…una persona que no hacia mas que hacer sufrir al ojiverde….

- Voldemort…- murmuro el más joven…

- Ves…todo es diferente sin el antifaz…- el Lord hizo un movimiento con la capa….Y desapareció tras un silencioso y casi inexistente plop

- No…Tom…nada es diferente…

Desde ese día, en esa fiesta de Hallowen, algo dentro del corazón del joven Harry Potter había cambiado…y todo por culpad e una sola persona…persona que tenia nombre y apellido, y que era mas que conocida en el mundo….

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort…

¿Fin? ….yo no lo creo…esto es solo el principio…

Bueno…aquí esta este one-shot, que como explique anteriormente se convertirá en el principio de lo que es "Promesa eterna"…espero que les halla gustado…y por favor déjenme comentarios, tengo que saber si quieren que escriba los otros one-shot (o partes), o si quieren que esto quede así no mas….es su decisión…

Un gran beso para todas las personas que lean y dejen cometarios en esta obra mía…

¡¡¡por favor comentarios!!!

Cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un mail dama de las serpientes

Lady orochimaru


End file.
